


Corruption/Sublimation

by malurette



Series: Oh les filles [5]
Category: Firestar (Comic), Generation X (Comic), New Mutants
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Gen, Short One Shot, Teacher-Student Relationship, that's wrong on so many levels
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non, Emma Frost ne s'amusait pas à débaucher ses étudiants mineurs, même si jouer avec cette idée était amusant.<br/>EDIT, ajout d'une 2nde vignette : Il y a des tas de raisons pour lesquelles Miss Frost ne devrait pas se permettre ce qu’elle fait sur sa petite élève préférée. Est-ce que ça l'arrêtera ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Corruption ou sublimation, à choisir  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-Men, New Mutants, etc (comics classiques)  
>  **Personnage/Couples :** Emma Frost (et quelques suggestions het et femslash-y)  
>  **Genre :** vamp?  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec.
> 
>  **Thèmes :** « tentation » + contrainte accessoire "elle" pour 31_jours (10 décembre ’09)  
>  **Note/Avertissement :** characterization basée sur des comics vieux de plusieurs années, voire quelques décennies – mais que je n’ai plus sous la main en ce moment ; j’espère ne pas faire de bêtise question continuité.  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 400

Quelle que soit leur couleur, Blancs, Rouges ou Noirs, les membres de l’Hellfire Club ont tous embrassé le côté sombre de leurs personnalités. Ils savent pertinamment ce qu’est l’être humain et ne s’en cachent pas. Pour eux, la décadence est le seul chemin raisonnable ; les « tentations » ne sont que de futiles hésitations : pour vivre heureux, il faut se donner les moyens de saisir ce que l’on veut, sans s’occuper du reste ! Les limites, c’est bon pour les autres, les faibles.

Emma Frost, Reine Blanche, a entre autres participé à la corruption de Jean Grey, en vue d’en faire la nouvelle Reine Noire. Le plan de Mastermind eût-il réussi, cela aurait fait d’elle une rivale, mais elle aurait aimé celle-ci – leur relation aurait été stimulante.  
Elle a bien tenté de raisonner Storm et de l’amener à partager ses vues, avant d’abdiquer et de se résoudre à s’emparer de son corps de force, se contentant de ses pouvoirs, tant pis pour son esprit.  
À la tête de son Académie, elle cherche à recruter les élèves les plus prometteurs par séduction. Kitty Pryde, Angelica Jones, et bien d’autres ; pour chacun, elle joue de ses charmes : elle offre ce dont ils ont envie, tout au fond d’eux. Du goût du lucre aux grandes passions des intelects supérieurs, jusqu’aux instincts les plus bas, simple besoin d’affection au pur désir de la chair. Elle n’hésite pas à se poser elle-même comme un objet désirable, par bien des aspects. Et si ça ne suffit pas, elle fait appel à d’autres parts sombres de leurs esprits ; elles joue sur les peurs, elle déforme la réalité perçue pour être considérée s’il le faut comme le seul point de salut.

C’est que se trouver face à des fruits défendus est bien plus excitant que de cueillir ceux qui tombent tout seuls sous sa coupe. Elle aime le défi de faire siens les plus intéressants et les plus rétifs. C’est tellement plus gratifiant en retour...

Bien ou Mal, que lui importe ? Les X-Men sont bien prompts à se considérer comme bons et à la réléguer du côté obscur quand leurs vues diffèrent? Bah ! Elle est du côté efficace, du côté qui gagne, du côté qui a raison parce qu’il sait exactement ce qu’il fait et pourquoi, voilà tout, et elle se fiche de leur opinion biaisée. Après, c’est juste une question de point de vue.


	2. Tant de raisons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il y a le favoritisme, et il y a autre chose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Titre :** Tant de raisons  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** X-verse, Uncanny X-Men (80ties)/New Mutants (1st series)/Firestar  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** ’White Queen’ Emma Frost/’Firestar’ Angelica Jones   
> **Genre :** pas très moral  
>  **Gradation :** PG-13 / T  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de la maison Marvel, je ne cherche ni à en tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Thèmes :** fandom = _X-Men_ pour 31_jours" > (16 juillet ’11) ;  
> « illégal » pour mf_100_mots"> (réouverture de tous les défis ; été ’11) ;  
>  **Prompt :** Jour International du Femslash (samedi mi-juillet)  
>  **Continuité :** série limitée _Firestar_  
>  **Avertissement :** techniquement c’est de l’abus !  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 100

Il y a des tas de raisons pour lesquelles Miss Frost ne devrait pas se permettre ce qu’elle fait sur sa petite élève préférée.

D’abord, Angelica avec son charme innocent est délicieusement mineure.  
Ensuite, elle abuse de son autorité de professeur, rien que l’appeler préférée…  
Enfin, c’est un Syndrome de Stockholm qu’Emma instille savamment, à l’avoir isolée dans cet environnement hostile où elle est la seule à lui témoigner de l’affection et… à exiger tant d’elle, qu’elle se dépasse, à jouer avec son estime personnelle.


End file.
